deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agumon
Agumon is one of the main protagonists of the Digimon Adventure Japanese anime television series, not to be confused with the Agumon from Digimon Data Squad. He previously fought Charizard in the 57th episode of Death Battle; Pokémon VS Digimon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ash & Pikachu vs Tai & Agumon (With Tai) *Jura and Nibbles vs Tai and Agumon *Ash and his Pokemon vs Tai and Agumon *Greymon VS Drago (as Greymon) *Jura and Nibbles vs Tai and Agumon *Kirito and Asuna vs Tai and Agumon (By Cropfist) *Tai & Agumon vs. Matt & Gabumon *Tai & Agumon vs Dan & Drago *Dino and T-Rex vs Tai and Agumon *Pokemon vs Digimon 3 on 3: Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur vs Greymon,Garurumon and Togemon *Zinnia vs Tai and Agumon *Zatch Bell vs Agumon *Agumon VS Yoshi *Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon Completed Fights * Agumon vs Stitch * Bowser Jr. VS Agumon * Charmander vs Agumon * Charizard vs. Greymon (Fanon version) * Godzilla Jr. Vs Agumon * Pikachu vs Agumon * WarGreymon vs Tatsumi/(Incursio) * Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia * Tai and Agumon VS Red and Charizard (Fanon version) * Red & Pikachu vs. Tai & Agumon Possible Opponents * Greymon (Fusion) * King Ghidorah (Godzilla) * Rayquaza * Red Eyes Red Dragon * Takuya Kanbara (Frontier) * Zygarde History Agumon is dinosaur-like Digimon who was originally a Koromon waiting for his predestined human partner. When Taichi Kamiya ended up on File Island, Koromon digivolved into his current state to protect him from a wild Kuwagamon. Though a child like his human partner, Agumon is brave and willing to protect him and save both their worlds from evil. Death Battle Info (Official) *Height: Approx. 3 ft / 91 cm *Level: Rookie *Attribute: Vaccine *Data size: 20 GB *Attacks **Pepper Breath **Claw Attack **Claw Uppercut Greymon *Height: Approx. 20 ft / 610 cm *Level: Champion *Type: Dinosaur *Data size: 30 GB *Attacks: **Nova Blast **Nova Flame **Great Horns Attack **Tail Whip MetalGreymon *Height: Approx. 40 ft / 1,220 cm *Level: Ultimate *Type: Cyborg *Data size: 40 GB *Attacks **Giga Blaster **Mega Claw **Metal Slash **Powerful Flame **Tera Destroyer WarGreymon *Height: Approx. 10 ft / 304.8 cm *Level: Mega *Type: Dragon *Data size: 20 GB *Attacks **Terra Force **Great Tornado **Brave Shield **Mega Claw **War Driver Feats *Agumon knocked out a Kuwagamon *Greymon beat Shellmon & Tyrannomon *MetalGreymon defeated Etemon & SkullMeramon *WarGreymon survived fighting 1 million Diaboromon *WarGreymon kicked a giant metal ball into VenomMyotismon *WarGreymon defeated Dark Masters MetalSeadramon & Machinedramon *WarGreymon Destroyed Apocalymon's body with MetalGarurumon Death Battle Info (Fanon) Unlike most Digimon, Agumon is one of the few who utilize the willpower of humans to momentarily Digivolve into a higher form. *Level & Type: Rookie Reptile * Attacks **Close Range: Claw Attack, Mach Jab, Cross Fire, Spirit Fire **Mid Range: Pepper Breath **Special: Digivolve, Warp Digivolve, Battle Hawk axe * Feats: **Knocked out a Kuwagamon. ** Single-handed defeated Etemon (as Metal Greymon) and the DarkMasters MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon (as War Greymon). * Flaws: Could digivolve from Greymon to a virus MetalGreymon or SkullGreymon. Greymon Agumon's digivolved form, he becomes a Ceratosaurus-like Digimon with the skin of his head hardened into a horned carapace. In his state, Greymon is an extremely aggressive Digimon whose entire body, from his sharp claws and gigantic horns to his tail, is a weapon. But Greymon is also highly intelligent, able to work well on his own or with a group of allies. Stats *Level & Type: Champion Dinosaur *Attacks **Close Range: Great Tooth **Mid Range: Horn Impulse, Tail Crush, Fire Wall **Long Range: Nova Blast **Special: Digivolve *Feats **As Greymon, he defeated Shellmon and Tyrannomon in one-on-one fights. MetalGreymon Greymon's ultimate form that he obtains once he defeated enough formable opponents while infused with the power of the Crest of Courage, most of his body encased in cybernetic armor made of Chrome Digizoid. His Trident Arm can be used to effect as a close-range and mid-range weapon. In his state, compared to weaker blue-skinned variations, MetalGreymon is as powerful as a nuclear warhead and could wipe out a low-level digimon out of existence easily. *Level & Type: Ultimate Cyborg *Attacks **Close-Range: Mega Claw **Mid Range: Metal Slash, Powerful Flame **Long Range: Giga Blaster **Special: Tera Blaster * Feats: **As MetalGreymon, he defeated Etemon Chaos and SkullMeramon. SkullGreymon *Level & Type: Ultimate Undead *Attacks **Close-Range: **Mid Range: **Long Range: **Special: WarGreymon *Height & Weight: Approx. 10 feet tall *Level & Type: Mega Dragon Man *Attacks **Close-Range: Dramon Destroyer gauntlets (Double Dragon Claw, Chaos Slash) **Long Range: Terra Force, Golden Tornado, Screw Dragon Claw **Special: Brave Shield * Feats: **As WarGreymon, he defeated MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon in one-on-one fights, mortally wounded Apocalymon with MetalGarurumon, Soccer kicked a part of the Fuji TV building into VenomMyotismon., and held his own against a million Diaboromon. ** Can DigiFuse with MetalGarurumon to form Omnimon. Gallery Wargreymon_2.gif|WarGreymon digivolution sequence. Koromon.gif|Koromon Agumon-1.gif|Agumon Greymon.png|Greymon MetalGreymon.png|MetalGreymon SkullGreymon.jpeg|SkullGreymon WarGreymon.png|WarGreymon VictoryGreymonrevamped.png|VictoryGreymon Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Namco Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Digimon Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dragon Category:Reptiles Category:Cyborg Category:Virtual Reality Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Combatants that can transform